Sometimes We Have To Forget The Past
by milofan3150
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet again after years of an incident that happened. Will they go separate ways or will they forget the past and stick together?
1. Doubts, Doubts

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet again after years of an incident that happened. Will they go separate ways or will they forget the past and stick together?**

**This is my second movie fan fiction. I hope you guys like it!**

**Doubts, Doubts**

"Troy, hey, wait up!" Chad said catching up to Troy after practice.

"If it's one of your stupid plans for me to hook up with someone, then no," Troy said as Chad got to him.

"Why?"

"Every time I go there's always this freaky girl."

"This time is different. Taylor has this great girl…"

"No. She's probably this science math whatever kind of geek."

"Please? For me? One last time. Taylor really wanted to get this girl a date because she is really lonely."

"Oh, so you want me to go on a date with a loner?"

"Troy, please. This is the last time, I promise."

"You always say that."

"This time I'm telling the truth."

Troy sighed. "Fine, but you owe me big time."

"I know who knows, may be you're the one that will owe me."

Troy rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

* * *

"Hey, Gabriella!" Taylor said sitting down in a chair in their lab.

"Whatever it is, no." Gabriella said boiling and mixing some chemicals.

"But-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Yeah, I do. You are to try to set me up on a blind date again. I said 'no' to all of them, don't you even quit?"

"Nope, but this time is different. Chad got one of his basketball friends to go."

"Let me think." Gabriella pretended to think. "Um, nope, still no. Come to think of it, all of those basketball guys are self-centered and shallow, no offense to Chad."

"None taken. Please, just this once. You never go out anymore, especially since, you know."

"I have been on dates."

"Yeah, sure. And have you had any steady relationships lately?"

"Yes, I just can't think of one right now."

"Riigghhtt. Just, please Gabriella."

Gabriella sighed. "Fine, but you owe me big time."

"I know, but if could just be the other way around," Taylor said getting up.

"I don't think so," Gabriella said to Taylor.

**So, what did you guys think? Please review!**


	2. Blind Date

**Thank you all for the good reviews! Well, here is the date!**

**Blind Date**

Later that night, Taylor came over.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you. You haven't been on a date for a long time and I don't trust your fashion sense right now. I mean come on, you're going on a date with a basketball player!"

Gabriella sighed and let her in. Taylor went in and looked into her closet. He found a dark violet strapless dress that was perfect. It fit to her every curve.

"Perfect, now for hair and make-up."

Taylor led her to the mirror. She decided to use her natural curls. Instead, she used a clip to hold it behind her ears and sprayed it to help it keep in place. Her make-up was applied and then the jewelry was put on.

"You're gorgeous!" Taylor screamed.

Gabriella looked into the mirror. "Wow." She never looked that way in a long time.

"Okay, my work here is done. You're supposed to meet him at that new restaurant under the name Chad."

"Okay, then."

Taylor left and Gabriella went to the restaurant.

She got there and waited for the mystery date.

A few minutes later, she heard a familiar male voice. "Sorry, I'm late."

She looked up and was shocked. "Troy…"

**Hehehe, cliffhanger! So what did you guys think?**


	3. Right

**Thanks you all for all of the reviews! So, here is the date!**

**Right**

He saw her. "You don't look like a freaky science/math girl."

"No. Maybe I should go"

"No. Chad and Taylor went through so much trouble."

"Yeah, I guess. After all those days of Taylor trying to set me up and I denied I guess we can make the most of it."

Troy nodded.

They each ordered food. They ate in silence with an occasional small talk.

"So, what have you been up to?" Troy asked.

"Well, I'm a scientist and I can't tell you what we're experimenting on because it's confidential," Gabriella replied.

"So it's like those, 'I would tell you, but I would have to kill you' situations."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Well, I play basketball for the San Antonio Spurs. Season is over, but the guys and me get together from time to time and practice. You know, to keep in shape and make sure no on is slacking off."

"That's cool."

Then they heard a person in the background say, "Tonight's couple karaoke night! Who will be the lucky couple tonight?"

The spotlight showed up at their table.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I haven't sung in years. I'm-I'm not going to be in tune…" Gabriella said nervously.

'Uh-yeah. Me too."

"Well, why not start now then."

They grabbed them and pushed them on stage.

"You know, some day you'll thank me for this. Or not." the person said getting off the stage.

She smiled. That was so déjà vu-ish.

"They are going to sing an old song that was a hit ten years ago. Start of Something New."

She looked at Troy.

"At least we know the song." Troy said.

She nodded.

_Troy: Livin' in my own world. Didn't understand. That anything can happen. When you take a chance._

_Gabriella: I never believed in. What I couldn't see. I never my heart. To all the possibilities._

She was surprised at how her voice sounded. It sounded… Good.

_Both: I know…_

_Gabriella: That something has changed._

_Both: Never felt this way._

_Gabriella: And right here tonight._

_Both: This could be the… Start of something new._

_Gabriella: It feels so right._

_Both: To be here with you… oh. And now… lookin' in your eyes. I feel in my heart. The start of something new._

She looked into his eyes and it all came back. She got into the song more and more.

_Troy: Now who'd ever thought that_

_Both: We'd both be here tonight… yeah_

_Gabriella: The world looks so much brighter._

_Both: With you by my side. I know… that something has changed. Never felt this way. I know it's for real. This could be the… Start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you… oh. And now… lookin' in your eyes. I feel in my heart. The start of something new._

_Troy: I never knew that it could happen. Till it happened to me._

_Both: I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see. It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you… oh. And how… lookin' in your eyes. I feel in my heart. The start of something new. It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you… oh. And how… looking'' in your eyes. I feel in my heart. The start of something new…_

They ended looking in each other's eyes. The audience applauded.

"More! More!" they yelled.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it? They want an encore. Would you guys sing again?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and he was nodding.

"Okay," she said, "but we get to pick the song this time."

After they sang, they got the bill and left. Troy took her home.

She was glowing.

"Um, I had a good time," Gabriella said awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too," Troy said warmly.

Gabriella felt better. "Well, um, I guess I will see you later. My number is still the same."

"Okay, mine is still the same too."

She kissed his cheek and went inside her house.

Troy stood there and put his hand on the spot where Gabriella kissed him. _Maybe Chad was right…_

**So, what'd you think? Please review!**


	4. Who?

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I am sure that you guys are going to love this chapter! Well, here it is!**

**Who?**

The next day, Gabriella came in the lab humming. Taylor saw her eyes twinkling and looked as if she was dazed. She hadn't seen her like that since Troy and Gabriella broke up.

"Gabriella."

Gabriella look all dreamy in a trance.

"Gabriella?""

She snapped out of it. "Oh, what is it Taylor?"

"I'm guessing you had a good time."

"How do you know?"

"Girl, even a blind man could tell. Plus I can see it in your eyes and smile. I haven't seen you like that since…"

"Oh."

"So, who was the mystery man?"

"Chad hasn't told you?"

"No. All he mentioned was that he played basketball with him," she lied.

"Oh, it was Troy."

"Troy? Gabriella, I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable…" she wanted to see her reaction and if she was mad at her.

"Tay, it's alright. I had a good time, remember?"

_Phew. She's not mad at me._ "Yeah. Tell me the details."

"Well, it was awkward and uncomfortable at first, but after we sang together, it all went away."

_Who knew our plan would work this well?_ "You sang together? You haven't sung in years!"

"I know. Remember what happened when I first met Troy that I told you about? That happened."

"Gabriella, that's great! Has he called you yet? Have you talked about… you know, what happened?"

Gabriella's expression saddened. "No and no. He's going to probable call later and when he calls, if we want to further this relationship, we are probably going to talk about that.

"Oh. You looked great last night, why wouldn't he want to 'further your relationship'?"

"Yeah. Let's hope he does."

During practice, Troy was dancing around the court with a dreamy face on.

"Hey, man. I guess you had a cool time with this girl. Who was it?"

"Taylor didn't tell you?"

_I can't blow my cover. Taylor would kill me._ "No. She said something about a top science girl she has been trying to get on a date."

"It was Gabriella."

"Troy… You aren't mad are you?"

"No, it's alright man. I had a good time remember?"

"Yeah, so did you guys talk about… that thing that happened?"

"No, it will probably come up when I call her tonight."

"Don't worry dude, if she likes you enough, she will stay even when you guys talk about it."

"Yeah, I hope she does."

_So Phase 1 is complete. Let's just hope our plan will fall through…_ Chad thought.

**So, what'd you guys think? Please review!**

**Up next: The Phone Call... **


	5. The Phone Call

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I feel loved. Well, here it is! What all of you been waiting for! I am sorry if this isn't the reaction you were expecting, but I hope it is still good. **

**The Phone Call**

Troy dialed the all too familiar phone number and heard a ring. He hung up.

"Get it over with Troy!" he said to himself.

He took a deep breath a dialed it again.

* * *

Gabriella was reading and then was startled by the loud ring. She hesitated, but got the phone. All of a sudden, it stopped. A minute passed and it rung again. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Troy. Her hands were shaking when she answered it.

"H-hell-lo?" Gabriella answered nervously.

"I-uh hope I didn't call at a bad time," Troy said as casually as he could.

"N-no. Not at all. I was just catching up on my reading."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she said awkwardly.

"I had a great time last night."

"Yeah, me too."

"Maybe we could do it again this Friday night?"

"I'd love to."

"Wonderful."

There was an awkward silence.

"Listen Gab, about what happened…"

"No, it's alright. You went on with you dreams and I went on with mine. It went all good. Understandable. I was just being stupid."

"You had every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have expected you to drop Harvard just to be with me. I was being selfish. And with the casual long-distance dating, I knew you didn't like it. I was too caught up in my career. I was such a jerk. I don't know how you even could forgive me."

"When I came to visit you from Harvard and I saw you kiss that girl, it really hurt. I knew we were only casually dating, but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't deal with knowing you were going out with others girls other than me. As for me going to Harvard, you realized you were being unfair, so we struck a deal. Long-distance relationships never work, so when I had a chance to get away to visit you, we would go on dates."

"But Gabriella, I knew it wasn't working for you. It wasn't for me either. We should of made the long-distance relationship work."

She sighed. "Troy, that was all in the past. I don't want to talk about it anymore. It hurts too much. Can we just forget about it and start over?"

"Okay. On a lighter note, I know Chad and Taylor planned everything."

"Me too. I could see it written all over her faced. The date wreaked Chad and Taylor."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah…"

"Listen, Troy, I have to go."

"Okay. Remember Friday. Does seven work?"

"Perfect. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up.

* * *

Troy took a deep breath.

* * *

Gabriella took a deep breath.

* * *

Troy said, "That went..."

* * *

"well," Gabriella finished.

**So, what did you guys think about this one?**


	6. Together

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked this chapter! Here's the second date!**

**Together**

Gabriella has been counting the days until Friday and it was finally here! She was hardly paying attention to what they were saying at work. All she was thinking about was the date she was going to go on.

"Gabriella!"

She snapped out of her daydream. "Hhmm?"

"Who's you date tonight?"

"How do you know?"

"You haven't been paying attention at all."

"Oh, yeah, that. Troy is taking me out to dinner."

Taylor squealed. "Oh my god!"

The people looked at them and shushed them.

"Sorry! Go back to work," Taylor said rolling her eyes. "What are you wearing?"

"My dark green dress that matches my darker green jacket."

"Oohh. Good choice. I see your fashion sense is coming back. Now that's the Gabriella I used to know."

She smiled.

"Wear you black shoes and use that on black purse you have. All of that would totally match."

"That was what I was thinking of."

"I see you don't need me to come over tonight."

"Nope. Now if you don't mind, I have to go home and get ready." Gabriella left.

Taylor went to the bathroom and called Chad.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Don't you 'hello' me, Danforth. Our plan is running smoothly. The call didn't break them up."

"Don't you forget you're Mrs. Danforth. Yeah, I can tell. Troy's been playing at his best and has been humming tunes of Twinkle Town."

"Good. What if they found out we set them up?"

"They'll thank us because we're the greatest friends they ever had."

"Shut-up. I have to go."

"Okay, remember tonight. Love you."

She smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be looking forward to it. I love you too. Bye."

They hung up.

* * *

**Meanwhile, same time somewhere else…**

Gabriella was finishing fixing her hair and make-up. Her hair was half-up and on her face had natural colors.

They doorbell rang and he was right on time. She grabbed her purse and answered the door.

"Hey, Troy."

"You look beautiful."

"You cleaned up rather nicely too."

He pulled out the roses that were behind his back.

"Oh, Troy, they're beautiful," she said smelling them.

"Ah, yes, but not as beautiful as the woman standing in front of me."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

When they got to the restaurant, he helped her at her chair and then he sat down.

"Gabriella, about what I said, forget we talked about it," he said taking her hand in his.

"It's already been forgotten."

They ordered their food and ate. They got the check and headed out. As they were at the door, Chad and Taylor were coming in.

"Hey, guys," Taylor greeted.

"Things going great?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," they replied. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other. "Thanks,"

Chad and Taylor were confused. "For what?"

"We know you guys brought us together," Gabriella replied.

"How did you guys know?"

"Oh, come on. You guys aren't very good at acting. It was written all over your faces," Troy countered.

"Well, we're just returning the favor. You guys brought us together in high school with us planning to break you guys up. And we're still sorry about that."

"You're forgiven. We'll see you guys later."

They said good-bye and left. Troy took her home.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe I could hang out with you. There's a carnival in town."

"I'd love to. You can win me one of those giant stuffed animals."

"Oh, yeah because I'm the best," he said sarcastically.

She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

She kissed his cheek and went inside.

"Yes!" Troy exclaimed and started dancing.

Gabriella opened the door and giggled. "Save your moves and god home. Don't think I saw you standing there for a long time after our last date. I don't want you to get a cold. It's cold out here and I want you to win me a giant stuffed animal."

He blushed and left.

**So, what did you think of that? Good, bad, what? Please review!**


	7. Timing

**Awww, you guys are so nice! Thanks for all of the good reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

**Timing**

She got ready to go to the carnival. She took a shower and put on jeans and a sweater. It was a light blue one; very similar to the one she wore when she first met Troy. She straightened her hair and put a clip to hold it back. Then put on her make-up. She wore black heels.

She then grabbed her purse and book. She sat down and read until Troy came to pick her up.

The doorbell rang and she opened it. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He handed her the flowers.

"Troy, thank you. I think I have enough flowers to make bouquet of flowers for at least 10 brides."

"I'll try to bring you something else next time."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to bring me anything."

"It's a tradition kept for all men. I have to bring you something."

She smiled. "Let me find a vase to put these in first before we leave. Sit," she said pointing to the couch.

He sat down and looked around. Her place was the same as the last time he saw it.

"Okay, let's go."

They went to the carnival. Gabriella spotted a dart-throwing stand that had a giant panda in the prize section.

"Oh, Troy, win me that giant panda."

He paid for darts and threw one. He missed.

"That's okay, Troy. You have four more tries."

He threw the other four that was left.

"I've never really been good at throwing darts."

"Ah, finally something basketball star isn't good at. Here, let me try," Gabriella said as Troy paid for more darts.

She moved into a position and her arm a certain way then threw it. She made a bullseye. She smiled as they handed her the giant panda.

"How did you do that?" Troy asked amazed.

"Oh, it's a simple mathematical equation. You have to be at a certain angle with your arm a back a certain amount depending on your height and how hard you throw it." Troy looked puzzled. "And I've went to a lot of carnivals with my brother when I was younger. He taught me, but I've improved it to make it more accurate."

"Okay…"

"You want me to show you? You don't have to be a science/math freak to do this."

He nodded.

She moved his fingers around the dart and pushed him to go to the side. She pulled back his arm.

"Okay, now throw."

He threw it and made bullseye.

"Wow."

She giggled and took the giant tiger. "See, you won something for me."

They went around other places and Troy won her so much stuffed animals that they had to put them in the car. After that, they went back to the carnival.

Troy won her a giant puppy. She kissed him on the cheek. They were so close. They both started to lean in for the lips until a little kid tugged on Troy's shirt.

"Mister, aren't you Troy Bolton? The league's MVP and was a Rookie of the Year? Can I have your autograph?"

He sighed and pulled away from Gabriella. "Sure kid, why not."

He signed his shirt

"Gee, thanks!" the kid said running to his parents.

"That was nice of you."

"Yeah, sure, and that kid had good timing," he muttered.

They went on a few more rides.

"Come on, Troy, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Gabriella said pulling him.

They got on and it went around. All of a sudden, they heard a click and it stopped.

"What's happening?" Gabriella said panicking.

"It'll be okay." Troy said holding her close.

"ATTENTION! WE ARE HAVING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE RELAX; WE ARE CURRENTLY DOING THE BEST WE CAN TO GET IT FIXED QUICKLY. IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE RELAX AND IF WE CAN'T GET THIS FIXED, WE WILL GET YOU DOWN SAFELY," a person near the machine yelled.

She relaxed in his arms. She looked at the moon and then at Troy. They inched closer together and Troy leaned in for the kiss. Fireworks blasted. They pulled away and she blushed. Suddenly the ride started to move again. She giggled.

_Maybe that kid didn't really have bad timing. I think this was supposed to happen at this time…_

**So, how was it? I think it was pretty good, but that doesn't matter, what matters is what you think. Please review!**


	8. Girlfriend

**Thank you all for all of the reviews! Incase you didn't see, the ride started to move again, so you can predict that they did come off. Sorry for the late update, I was kind of busy.**

**Girlfriend**

_**Gabriella POV**_

We have been dating for a while now. I think we're getting serious. I don't know if I'm his girlfriend, we haven't really talked it through. For weeks, reporters have been following us and kept pestering Troy and then he said it.

Let me start from the beginning first.

I got ready and then sat and read while I waited for Troy. When he got here, he gave me a necklace that was heart-shaped. It was a locket. When I opened it, on one side was a picture of him and I looking in each other's eyes on the other side there was words. It said:

_This is the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new. Always and forever, Troy_

I smiled and wiped away a stray tear.

"Troy, it's beautiful. I love it."

I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well, a beautiful locket looks great on a beautiful girl. Let me put it on."

He put it on and we left. We went to a beautiful restaurant and ate.

We left and then suddenly we were attacked by reporters.

"Who is this?" they all asked.

Usually, he would ignore then or sometimes say the occasional, "No comment," but what he did took me by surprise. He looked me in the eye and put his arm around my waist.

He turned to them and said, "This girl, this beautiful girl, is my girlfriend."

I smiled and he led us to his car.

When we got to my front door, I gave him the most passionate kiss I had to offer.

That's how I became his girlfriend. The Troy Bolton, basketball star's girlfriend. I might just be the luckiest girl in the world, wait, no, luckiest girl in the universe and the universe isn't exactly small.

**I know, I know, short. I'm just trying to move this in the direction for the next chapter. You guys will love me for it and hate me at the same time. Just wait and see.**


	9. Questions

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Okay, you guys will love me and hate me at the same time and you will see why! Here it is!**

**Questions**

After a few more dates, the reporters gathered a little more information about Gabriella and managed to find out where she worked. She now was always bombarded with questions. With all the rejection she gave them, you'd think they'd quit. Boy are you wrong. Gabriella was used to all of this publicity now and was ready to answer the long awaited questions.

"How is it to be wit Troy Bolton, Rookie of the Year, MVP, and player of the west's top team, the San Antonio Spurs?"

"It's wonderful. He is a really nice, sweet guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him."

"That's it, he could have any girl if he wanted to. How did he get you?"

"If you guys have done your research correctly, you find that he and I went to East High together. We were together until sophomore year of college and then we went our separate ways. I continued to go to Harvard and he furthered his basketball career. By the way, you also have to know that Troy isn't just some basketball guy, he is a normal person too, just like you and I."

"Right. How did you guys get back together?"

She smiled at this questions. "Let's just say friends can't seem to butt out of your life."

With that she walked away feeling good. She took out her cell phone and called Troy.

"Hey," Gabriella said when she heard someone to pick up.

"Who is this and how did you get my number?" Troy asked pretending that he didn't know whom it was.

"Troy, stop kidding around or else I will hang up."

"Okay, Gabriella, chill. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice. What are you doing?"

"I just got out of practice."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I need to stay fit."

"I know, I'm just kidding around. You have to or else you won't be winning any games for your team."

"That and I want to look good for the ladies," he said cockily.

She chuckled. "You're so full of yourself."

"You know you'll always be my number one lady and at least I not like Chad."

"That's true."

"So, when you get home, you'll find a package. Open it."

She got out of her car and quickly got to her front door.

"Troy, what is it? I'm at my front door."

"Go inside and open it. You'll see."

She did as she was told. She gasped. "Oh my god. Troy, it's beautiful," she said examining the red dress.

"Anything for you. Taylor helped me pick it out. I want you to wear it tonight."

"Okay."

"Good. Now, see you tonight."

"Okay, bye."

She was speechless. This dress was beautiful.

She started to get ready. She took a shower. When she got out, she fixed her hair and put on make-up. She tied her hair back and put a sparkly flower pin in her hair. Her make-up was somewhat neutral, but she wore a reddish pink lip-gloss and her cheeks had a pinkish blush on them. She put on the necklace Troy gave her. She was ready when she heard the doorbell.

Troy was nervous. When he got there, he put the velvet box in his pocket. He paced in circles before he rung the bell. He was shaking.

She answered the door and found a pacing Tr9oy.

"Troy?"

He stopped and saw her. "Oh, hi."

She giggled at the site and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's go."

They walked towards his car.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, will you give me a hint?"

"Nope, I know that pretty little head of yours will figure it out in a matter of seconds because you're so smart."

They sat in silence until he pulled over.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on," he helped her out of the car.

They walked to a waiting jet.

"Troy, what is this?"

"A private jet."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

She followed him in. They flew about 30 minutes and then Troy blind folded Gabriella.

"Take my hand. I'll lead you."

She took his hand. "Okay, take it off."

She slowly took off the blindfold and found she was on a roof. She was a table with candles. They were going to have dinner under the stars.

"This is so beautiful. Troy, you didn't have to go through so much trouble…"

"No. I did. You are worth it."

She smiled.

They are in silence, and then suddenly Troy stood up and went on one knee in front of Gabriella.

"Troy…"

His hands were shaky when he took the velvet box out. Her heart was pounding. She was in total shock.

"Gabriella, you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm so lucky to have you. I would do anything for you. Heck, I would jump off this roof for you. Anyway, we've been together for a longtime now. Will you…"

**Ha ha! Total cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I guess you have to find out tomorrow!**


	10. Too Much

**Sorry guys that I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Well, here it is!**

**Too Much**

"Will you move in with me?" He opened the velvet box and there was a purple key with a silver ribbon attached to it. **(Ha, ha! Monica7725, you were right! It would be too early for them to get engaged, well, I think it is for them and since I am the writer, what I say goes!)**

She started laughing and crying hysterically. He looked worried.

"Gabriella?"

He hugged her and she started crying in his chest. **(I know I am mean for making her cry, but we had to have some action here don't you think? I mean making it all sappy and happy is too like everybody else.)**

After a few minutes, she calmed down and said, "Yes,"

He pulled away from her. "What?"

"Yes," She wiped away a tear and smiled.

"I'm sorry. It was just too much for me to take in one day. I needed to digest everything."

"No, I'm sorry. I laid too much on you. Are you sure? Because I'm willing to wait…"

"I'm sure," she interrupted.

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to that."

She fixed her hair.

"Okay, now that we've got that covered, may I take this dance with a pretty lady?" he said offering his hand.

"There's no music playing."

"We're soarin. Flyin. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach," he sang.

She took his hand and sang along under the stars. "If we're tryin, so we're breakin free."

In the end, their faces were close. He leaned in and they shared a blissful kiss. It was just perfect. Nothing can ruin this now.

**Sorry it was short. Did you love it or not? Please review.**


	11. Start Of Somethings New

**I'm sorry that some of you guys were disappointed. I couldn't make them engaged when they haven't been dating that long. I want it to be extra special too, you'll see when.**

**Start of Somethings New**

The next day, Gabriella boxed her things up and made phone calls. Troy helped her move all the boxes to his house. When everything was at his house, they went back to clean it up for the next people who will live in it.

"Okay, it looks clean. I guess this is good-bye," Gabriella said.

"Okay, let's go."

They left and went to Troy's house.

"Wow, she said when she saw the giant house.

_He muse be lonely in this big house, _she thought.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour."

"Okay, but a quick one to all the places that I need to know, if you gave me a tour of the whole house, it could take forever hours and I still have to put my stuff away. You can show me the test tomorrow."

"Ha ha. My house isn't that big, it's only big because of the big rooms."

"Right. Come on, let's start."

He showed her the kitchen, game room, and then finally her room.

"Wow, it's like I'm living in an apartment."

"Here is your room. This door goes to your bathroom and here is your office slash entertainment thing. There is already new furniture so you don't have to use your old stuff."

She looked around and hugged him.

"You are amazing."

She gave him a kiss.

"It was nothing. All the guest rooms have this except yours is the only one with an office thing."

"In the office you didn't have to buy me a computer, a telephone, an ipod, a tv, a drink and snack machine, a stereo system, dvd player, psp, ps3, and this little gadget, not that I don't appreciate all of this, really, I do."

He put a finger on her lips. "I guess I had a little too much fun buying things. I didn't even spend hat much. It's fine. Keep all of it. Everything is yours in this room. If something were to happen between us…"

"Everything is still mine, but nothing is happening to us right now, so we have nothing to worry about. Let's just focus on what's happening right now."

"Yeah." He kissed her.

"I'll show you where my room is incase you have any problems, that's where I'll be."

Troy showed her his room. It had all of the luxuries of her room, but no office, just more entertainment and snack stuff.

"Cool. I'm going to unpack now," Gabriella said and went back to her room.

A few hours later, she was done and went out of her room. She smelled something good and followed the scent. In the kitchen, she found Troy cooking.

"Mmmm… Something smells good."

"I'm making chicken alfredo, soup, and salad. I have a cake baking."

"Has Zeke been giving you lessons?"

He nodded.

"Need any help? My mom is- was a professional chef, so she gave me some pointers."

"Sure."

She was making salad. He stopped and watched her effortlessly chop quickly.

"You're good. You can chop faster than Zeke."

"Oh, this? My mom chops faster than this."

He was speechless and went back to work. She must be a _really_ good cook.

In the end, the food was delicious.

They clinked their glasses of wine together and said, "To the start of somethings new."

They smiled and drank it.

**So, how was it? Please review!**

**Up next they will have some problems along the way, they can't stay happy all the time, otherwise, it'd be boring to read, and I would be writing the same things all the time.**


	12. Hard

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, I have been staying at my uncle's house for a bit and they don't have a computer! Plus, when I came home,my computer needed tobe fixed because it had a virus.**

**Hard**

The next few weeks she was finally adjusting to basketball players lying around the house in the morning. She was Brendon on the couch again and sighed. She got some aspirins and water for him. She woke him up.

"Brendon," she said shaking him.

He woke up and massaged his temple.

"My head…"

"You really need to go back to your wife and apologize. We can't keep going on like this. You need to go home and stop drinking. You shouldn't be eating or drinking any of these things anyway, it's bad for you and it will affect your playing."

He took the aspirins and drank the water.

"Thanks. I know I have to go home, but I don't know how she will forgive whatever I did."

"She's pregnant. It's just probably the hormones. Make her a nice candlelight dinner. Give her flowers, give her chocolate, I don't care what you do, just do it. You're eating everything in the house!"

"Okay, but can I stay until this hangover passes through?"

"Fine, but when it's gone out the door for you."

He fell back on the couch. She rolled her eyes. Then she got up and ate breakfast. The door opened.

"Troy, my man!" said a voice.

"He's not here, Tomasz. He's at practice remember? Do we have to go through this everyday? I mean it's bad enough that I don't even get to spend that much time with him since basketball season is coming up!"

"Sorry Gabster, you know me. I'm always like this."

She sighed and drank more coffee. "I know, I'm sorry. I just so frustrated that I don't get to see him anymore. Did you know that in two weeks he is going to San Antonio?"

"Well, he does play for the San Antonio Spurs…"

"I know. It's just hard."

"That's the life of dating a big-time basketball star."

"I know that too."

He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know lil sis. I know you're not little anymore. You're smart and can take care of yourself. Too bad I'm not that smart… Anyway, I'll always be here if you need me."

"You're the best."

"Hey, what are big brothers for?"

**And that was a little scene of how it is on dating a big-time basketball star from Gabriella. I just thought I would add in the brother I mentioned at the carnival. Anyway, please review. Love you guys!**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while… My computer broke and now I have writers block! Please help me out here!**

**-Thanks, Ally**


	14. Farewell! Author's Note

**I'm sorry guys, but I can't continue this story any longer. I'm just too busy and I don't really know how to keep going with this. I know I hate it when the story was just getting good and then someone stops writing too. Sorry I let you guys down. This is it. I will though be continuing some of my other stories, so you can read and review those, but they aren't about High School Musical. Well, talk to you guys later. This may not be the last of me. Maybe in the future I might decide to pick it up and keep going.**


End file.
